User talk:Weirdo Guy
I have made archives to help sort out messages. */Archive 1/ Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Main Page Well, I think we should have an ad for the newsletter, or something to advertize the best series. Or both. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for Alien Thanks for Corkshot. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 23:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE: Main Page Well, advetizing a bunch would help. Something like what's on the wiki activity thingy. But not many people look there. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. Ancy at your service! (Talk with me, Discuss with me!) 05:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ultimate Rath This is late, but I've decided to take your advice and remove the orange lines. It now looks more like those pictures you make. I asked a staff member to delete the community central picture, though. The new, final version will be unveiled at the time designated by the contest. In fact, you could add the fan lists to your series. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) You added yourself to my fan list on BTMT. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures Sure! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Home Page I'm thinking about stepping down the protection level of the home page to autoconfirmed users. What do you think? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Protection Well, most of the vandals are IPs, but I guess you're right. I asked some other admins, so I'll wait for feedback from them. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Seth 10 Can I remake Seth 10? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you block people saying bad languange? Because an ungrateful wikia contributer who created Vegeta, Super Saiyan! and Time Under Time who just typed bad languange after he created them. Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) 2 Messages 1. Can I please use the Bengax picture? 2. Can you please visit http://alienx.wikia.com when you have the time? I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 00:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Ult. Cannonbolt Could you make me a picture of Ultimate Cannonbolt standing up in the position of Ristego? One that's clearer like your others? Thanks. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me Can i borrow your idea of Big Time Rush in Ben 10: Unlimited Power for my Other Lists of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes on season 4?, i promise i won't make it look like yours Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Unpixel Can you unpixel image? If yes, how? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 18:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) HEY! it's me Jonathan (Human) quick, how do i make a custom signature, right now, mine is messed up I want it to be Jonathan (J - U - U) with my profile which is Jonathan, talk page which is J, the 1st U is for my blogs and the 2nd U is for my series Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Jonathan ([User_talk:JonathanTennysion] - [[]] - U) 20:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) uhhhh, i'm just going to give you a link to my user talk page CLICK HERE NOW! HogwartsRoleplay It should be one a Harry Potter wiki or somewhere else. How is it related to us again?   i like apples 18:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin I see you have made forum for nominating an admin. Roads told me not to make anymore admins since I made Brian an admin.   i like apples 18:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hogwarts RPG Wiki How is a Harry Potter wiki one of our affiliates? An affiliate of ours would be Alien X Fan Fiction, or Ben 10 Planet. Just because a non-Ben 10-related wiki was created by a user here doesn't make it an affiliate. And why is the affiliates page a forum? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Affiliates Okay. Sorry if I sounded mean. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Are you IAX? Are you IAX from ben10toys.net? Jonathan likes pie like it also 18:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you IAX? Are you IAX from ben10toys.net? Jonathan likes pie like it also 18:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ? What do you mean? If you are IAX, I need to talk to you. I've been looking for you. If you are IAX then you wouldn't say that. If you're acting that to my show. Then wait for season 2, you are going to be a hero to all plumbers. You're even going to have an ultimate and fight .... oops, I shouldn't tell you. So, are you IAX? Jonathan likes pie like it also 19:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Killgore I looked on the Killgore page, and I saw three stolen pictures. When I looked in the history, I saw the only editor was you. Why did you steal the pics? LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 05:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) BTUP Category Are you going to make a category for your series? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 12:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Dan 10! Can you add it to the series part on the main page? I like pie 21:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Sure. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 19:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Block You're right. When you put it that way, there's a blocking reason again. I'll do it. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) New sections You should really make a new section if your going to tell about a different topic. A good example is here. TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 21:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) You should make a heading if your going to tell a new message. TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 21:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Contest Yes, I'd like to be a judge, and yes, I'll feature it in the Newsletter. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Background Why did you change it back? At least tell me or another admin. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 20:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Background Larry Ultimate Paperboy Hi! My name is Finnal. I'm new here. Can I use Ultimate Paperboy? Roads told me that you already created him. I have my own design. So...Can I? RE: HU It designates users as "helpful" for new users or even older users to go to for help. And fix your signature, it doesn't work right. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Here they are, along with reasons: *The Test User: Duncan's old test account. *Ultimate alien: Lumin8's old account. Since Lumin8 is now an admin, Ultimate alien isn't needed. *Smallvilleantonio: He said himself that he wanted his admin rights removed. To complete it, his bureaucrat rights were also taken. I hope that sums it up. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 22:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Paperboy Can I use ultimate paperboy? I have my own design. Finnal Anto (Talk - Blog - ) 11:23, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Crossover Great idea! Also, did you hear about the Ben 10/Generator Rex crossover confirmed to be in November? There are numerous blogs about it on Ben 10 Planet. Find them. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 00:28, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Crossover Yeah. I'll stick it in the middle of Season 4 and modify it to fit the plot. Roads is watching yooooour . 22:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you give me an idea for your crossover. Like who the villain is and what the plot will be. Roads is watching yooooour . 22:16, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Only one problem with that idea: Paparo's dead. This will take place mid-season 4. Maybe we could wait until the third-or-so episode of Season 4. By then, the main villain will be revealed, so then he could replace Paparo. Roads is watching yooooour . 11:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) You have something I need Hey Weirdeo Guy, its me Brandon 10. I just need 1 thing(for now). . . I need your Ultra Big Chill picture. Can i use it for Brandon 10. If youre wondering how im going to use it then: Im going to use it the same way i did with Overflow/Aqualad; Use the idea/picture(it depends), Change the name and stuff, Change the picture if nessercary and put it somewhere in my series. To be honest im too lazy to make a purple big chill myself for later on and it just so happens that you have a purple big chill picture so can i have permission to use your picture. Please leave any comments and replies back at my talk page. Sincerly Brandon Tennyson. Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Toolbar and Page Creation Thingy The new toolbar button is a piece of code in MediaWiki:Common.js. The page creation thingy was edited at MediaWiki:Createpage-dialog-message1. Roads is watching yooooour . 21:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It got tons of negative feedback. I'm making minor improvements. Roads is watching yooooour . 22:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Notifications Oh! I modifed MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg, the popup that normally says "Community messages has been updated," to say what it said. Then I made a small edit to the Community Corner to make it show up. (The notice today was triggered when you edited the Corner. I just forgot to change the pop-up back.) Roads is watching yooooour . 23:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Skin A skin isn't the background. Remember the old look, Monaco? That was a skin. This new look is a skin. Roads is watching yooooour . 23:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) (slaps forehead) You obviously don't get it. I can't. The change in Wikia was permanent. I can't change it back. Another example: go here. It's your talk page, but with a special setting so it displays the Monobook skin, an alternate skin that you can use by switching the option in your preferences. Monaco is dead, though. (For some reason, the old MediaWiki pages for Monaco were never deleted.) Roads is watching yooooour . 23:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Just... never mind. The Portal makes things conistent by giving a layout for each page that you can customize. For example, for an alien page, it grabs everything from the alien layout page, and gives you instructions on where to change it (or where not to). Roads is watching yooooour . 23:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Jerk Right now, I wasn't there, so I can't really prove anything. I'd rather believe you than Jonathan, primarily since you've been here for much longer than him. However, I have never heard about his birthday "every month," like he claims you said he says. I know he doesn't really like BTMT, but I don't know what exactly he said. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 17:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually, according to the votes, PG is the highest allowed. The template is pointless since whatever story it's used on would be either deleted or changed. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 11:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) And as for the council thing, I think the admins are good enough. But thanks for the offer. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 11:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Rex's Rights Don't remove people's rights just because they're inactive, especially if it's something trivial like rollback. Would you want to go inactive for a while, then come back and find your rollback rights removed? If I found my admin rights removed after a period of inactivity, I'd be mad. And I think Rex is active on other wikis. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 21:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fich I appreciate the idea, but Fich doesn't look any different in Season 4. In fact, I may hold off most of the major fights with him and Zeno to the future sequel. But I may use that as Fich in "leg mode" if I remove the chest thing. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 11:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Splix 10 Hey Weirdo I adopted Splix 10 almost a week ago and look at it now please.Just want you to see if it is anything like you imagined My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 17:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re(x2):Splix 10 Any Suggestions, do you like how I made the 7 aliens and changed 2? Do you like how Rye is a bad guy,Keith likes Selu,Ambrose is a human and which is your favorite episode so far?Can you also leave a review in the comments? My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 17:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Art I heard your pretty good with art. Can you get me a clear, .PNG Jetray? Thanks. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 19:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Jetray No. Jetray with a white backround. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 21:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Great, I guess. Now let's start leaving *on topic* messages next time. What was that message even for? THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 00:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But seriously, if you're not extending a previous conversation, or if another message is in the middle of a conversation, create a heading for your messages. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 00:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Other-Language Versions Do you know what the other-language versions of this wiki are? THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 00:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, WG, could you go to FanFiction.Net and ask Skylark Evanson if i can borrow his Ben 10 ideas of "Back to Kai" and "Desert Kai", only different? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 04:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanning Jon You shouldn't have kickbanned Jon with no reason. I'm thinking that if you continue, your chatmod rights will be removed. Sorry about that, but Jon was right. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 04:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Section MediaWiki:Common.js/mosbox.js. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 16:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I Reverted Your Edit I reverted your edit to MediaWiki:Common.js/mosbox.js because links don't work, and display as all the code. I'm not sure why. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 18:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC)